


Treasure Hunt

by thedevilchicken



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Getting Together, Heist, M/M, Post-Endgame, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: There was treasure on the planet Tor and Rocket was gonna have it.





	Treasure Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).

There was treasure on Tor and Rocket was gonna have it. 

Yeah, okay, so actually the Guardians were gonna have it. They'd gotten the band back together, all except Gamora and maybe that was kinda shitty but whatcha gonna do? Their grumpy-ass green gal was toast, and the other one didn't even know who the hell they were, no matter how much pining like a lost little puppy dog Quill did all around the place. Maybe it would've been better if he _had_ been a lost little puppy dog, though, 'cause then maybe Rocket wouldn't've gotten involved. They could've just sent Star-Jerk with Sparkles and that would've been just fine. 

(Unless they'd gotten into another one of their dumbass pissing contests. Not literally. Though hell, chances were Thor would've kicked Quill's ass at that, too.)

There were rumors of treasure on Tor. They'd been hearing about it everywhere they went, when they'd gotten the right people drunk enough to talk. It was treasure some dumb Toren baron had stolen from some other intergalactic douche, so even the goody two shoes ex-King of Asgard couldn't whine too much about them stealing it, too - did it even count as stealing if you were stealing previously stolen shit? Rocket's pretty sketchy on that, even now, but he wasn't so sketchy on doing it. Of course, that was before he realized what the plan for stealing treasure from Baron Fraw actually was. 

"This is stupid," Rocket said, as they headed into the club. "This is real stupid. Do I look Toren to you?"

Thor looked at Rocket. Rocket looked at Thor. A bunch of Toren passed them, like they'd planned it that way, and Thor looked at them then back at Rocket. They were all someplace around four feet tall and furry all over with huge freaking ears hanging down their backs; if Thor was gonna call anyone _rabbit_, it was these guys. 

Rocket crossed his arms over his chest. "Wow," he said. "You really think I look like them?"

"Oh, I can tell the difference," Thor replied. "Their teeth don't seem so sharp." He raised his brows. "Their tongues, either." 

Rocket figured he'd been called worse things in his time. Heck, the way Thor said it, and the way he looked at him while he said it...it even almost seemed like a compliment. So, he bit his tongue to keep from stirring up an argument and the two of them went on inside. 

He'd known why it had to be them and no one else, sure - Rocket's not dumb enough to walk into any given situation without at least a dab of intel. Fact is, Tor's a strange kind of world - the vicious bunny-eared Toren run the show, and they keep humanoids as slaves. Seemed fair enough to Rocket, but as the Guardians' furriest member (and geez, teenage Groot really shouldn't be snickering about anyone's goddamn _furry member_), Rocket had to go ahead and take the lead. Quill said they'd draw lots to play the other part but then their resident thunder god cleared his throat and said, "No need. I'll go." Nobody else piped up to volunteer. Frankly, they all seemed pretty relieved.

Which is how they ended up heading into a Toren bar together. One they probably ought not have gone to at all, but since when has that stopped any of them?

"Is this your humanoid?" the doorman asked. 

"Yeah, but he ain't no regular humanoid," Rocket replied. 

"Oh, I'm sure he's very special." 

"Well, I'm from Asgard, not Earth." 

The Toren doorman narrowed his eyes. "Did your humanoid just address me?" he asked. 

Rocket shrugged. "He's new," he replied. "I'll get him broken in soon enough." He slapped Thor in one tree trunk thigh with the back of one hand. "No more backtalk, jackass. You ain't impressing no one." Except yeah, the way things looked, he was impressing _everyone_.

The doorman waved them in. They went inside. And, at the cloakroom, someone stopped them. 

"Where's your human's leash?" she asked, peering closely up at Thor. 

"Forgot it in the ship," Rocket replied. "It's fine, he's house-trained. I won't let him wander off and pee on the furniture." 

The clerk frowned. "I think I have one that will fit him," she said, and she ducked behind the counter for a moment. When she came back, she had a long chain leash attached to a thick leather choker. She passed it to Rocket. And, after a moment, Thor went down on one knee so Rocket could buckle it around his neck. It was snug but not tight and Rocket wrapped the end of the long chain around his palm. Of course if Thor had wanted to take off running, Rocket on the end of the chain wouldn't've helped at all - he'd've just been dragged along in his wake like a really light fuzzy anchor. Then, finally, they went inside. 

"Well, shit," Rocket said, as he looked around. "This treasure better be worth it." 

There were lockers along the wall that led into the club. Every humanoid who went inside stripped off right there and shoved their clothes into a locker. Thor looked at Rocket; Rocket looked at Thor; Thor sighed and started to undress. 

See, the problem with Thor's not that he's more than a thousand years old and he's seen pretty much everything. The problem's not that he's a literal god who summons thunder and lightning down from the freaking sky easy as calling for takeout. The problem's not that he drinks them out of booze quicker than they can get to the next station but still doesn't seem to get anywhere even close to drunk. The problem's not that he needles Quill and beats dents the size of a person into the cargo bay hull when he spars with Drax. The problem's not that he's so fucking unreasonably attractive that no one in the club could keep their eyes off him. The problem is Rocket couldn't keep his eyes off him, either. More than that, the problem is Thor noticed. 

They got the treasure - it was sitting in the baron's office, in his safe that Thor just plain old ripped the door off of, in a box that was covered with letters that looked a whole lot like Thor's language. Rocket was suspicious, but for once he kept his mouth shut. And actually, weirdly, given how many people had their eyes fixed right on Thor, they got out of there without starting a fight. They got back to the ship. They got back to Rocket's quarters. 

"What is that?" Rocket asked, as they were heading back out into space. 

"Fraw stole it from Asgard," Thor said. "It's an heirloom. My mother's necklace." 

"We went all that way just so you could get your shit back?"

Thor smiled. "Not exactly," he said. He gave Rocket the box. "We went all that way so I could give it to you."

Rocket didn't say no. He figured he'd sell it once Thor got sick of all that mercenary bullshit.

The necklace wasn't the only thing in Fraw's safe, not by a long shot - they split the rest of that shit to the others, and for the price they got selling it, well, it might as well've been treasure. In the end, nobody seemed to care how the real treasure wound up in a wooden box under Rocket's bunk. Except Drax. Drax slapped Thor on the back and wished him well in his relationship. The look on Thor's face was a picture that said wow, for once, Drax was right. Maybe there wasn't a problem after all.

Fourteen months on, Thor's still there. He started sharing Rocket's bunk and hey, that's fine, it's big enough for two even when one's the size and density of a fricking dying star. He gets his stupid blond hair all over the place and he snores kinda like an engine that's about to blow and take them with it in a ball of flame, but Rocket got used to that real fast. He doesn't even mind the way he nuzzles his fur sometimes 'cause somehow Thor never makes him feel small. 

Fourteen months, and they went back to Tor. Stealing shit was kinda incidental; all eyes were on Thor, but Thor's were on Rocket. One of them was even actually his and Rocket wonders sometimes if he kicked all this off by giving him the other one.

Fourteen months in space and the big guy's still finding ways to surprise him. He won't say some sappy bullshit like how that was the real treasure all along, but hey: the fact is, Rocket's never sold the necklace. 


End file.
